Las serpientes tambien aman
by Hermy Evans
Summary: Este fic será cortito, trata de los hechos más importantes entre la pareja LuciusNarcissa. [Tercer capitulo: Un nuevo Malfoy]. Ojala les guste, se agradecen los reviews.
1. Compromiso

_"Las Serpientes también aman"_

_**Capitulo uno: "Compromiso"**_

Narcissa Black había llegado junto a sus padres y su hermana Bellatrix al andén 9 ¾, ese seria el primer año de la menor de los Black, a diferencia de su hermana que ya se encontraba en su quinto año y mostraba con arrogancia su insignia de prefecta. Bellatrix se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió al tren en donde fue recibida por un grupo de Slytherin.

-Bien Cissy, creo que esta de más decirte que es lo que esperamos de ti- dijo su madre mientras la niña asentía.

-Creo que ya es hora que subas al expreso, no creo que quieras quedarte abajo, hija- dijo su padre mientras miraba a unos "impuros" que pasaban junto a ellos.

-Hasta pronto, padre, madre- se despidió Narcissa dándoles un pequeño abrazo, antes de abordar el tren. No sabia hacia donde dirigirse, seguramente su hermana se encontraba en el vagón de los prefectos, por lo que busco un compartimiento vació. Al encontrarlo se sentó junto a la ventana y saco un pequeño diario empezando a escribir en el. Tan concentrada se encontraba que no se percató cuando alguien ingresó al compartimiento.

-Disculpa¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó un niño, un año mayor que ella y con túnica Slytherin. Mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Lucius!- exclamó ella alegre- No hay problema, de hecho ya me estaba aburriendo sola- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Como te encuentras?- preguntó el rubio sentándose a su lado.

-Ansiosa y nerviosa, espero por supuesto quedar en Slytherin- contestó ella.

-Por supuesto que quedaras allí- la tranquilizó. No se dieron ni cuenta cuando ya hubieron llegado a Hogwarts. Ella se dirigió junto a los de primer año al tradicional "paseo" por el lago. Él a los carruajes junto al resto de los alumnos.

Narcissa escucho nerviosa el discurso de McGonagall antes de que pudieran ingresar al gran comedor, aunque como buena Black, no lo demostró en ningún momento.

-Black, Narcissa- cuando McGonagall pronunció su nombre se dirigió tranquilamente al taburete en donde se sentó, sintió como le ponían el sombrero seleccionador y este inmediatamente gritaba _"¡Slytherin!"_. Toda la mesa de esa casa estalló en aplausos, cuando le fue retirado el sombrero se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba su hermana y la felicitaba, Lucius la miraba con una imperceptible sonrisa.

_**N&L**_

El tiempo pasaba en Hogwarts y ya se encontraban en su quinto año. Su relación con Lucius Malfoy cada vez era mayor, no solo les bastaba con ser amigos, finalizando el año, ya eran novios.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que todo había comenzado hacia muchos años atrás, cuando la familia Black se había comprometido con la familia Malfoy en que la menor de las hijas de la primera se casaría con el hijo único de la segunda. Este compromiso estaba sellado por más que solo palabras, también habían sortilegios muy poderosos en este. Nada había quedado al azar y así debía ser.

Los implicados, o sea Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, no sabían nada de este pacto sellado tiempo atrás, recién se enterarían cuando ambos hubieran terminado Hogwarts. Pero sus padres estarían gratamente sorprendidos con lo que pasaría a continuación. Durante esas vacaciones, Lucius Malfoy había hablado con sus padres y los de Narcissa para, esa misma noche en la Mansión Black, pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Narcissa Black se preparaba en su habitación, un tanto nerviosa, su hermana ya había pasado por una situación similar y ya se encontraba casada con Rodolphus Lestrange, un mago sangre pura. Cuando estuvo lista bajo hacia el salón en donde era esperada por sus padres, los padres de Lucius y el que seria su prometido. Cuando se sentó, él tomó la palabra.

-Señores Black, el día de hoy he venido a pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio apenas ella termine Hogwarts- dijo Lucius mirando a los padres de Narcissa.

-Creo que ya es hora de revelarles la verdad- contestó Cygnus Black mirando como la pareja intercambiaba una mirada nerviosa.

-Al parecer, ustedes se han adelantado a lo que ya estaba previsto para ambos- dijo Abraxas Malfoy, al ver la cara de confusión de la pareja, aclaró- Verán, cuando ustedes eran pequeños, nosotros los comprometimos a ambos, se supone que cuando ambos tuvieran la mayoría de edad y salieran de Hogwarts, tendrían que casarse, pero como hemos podido observar, ustedes ya se han adelantado.

-Eso significa una preocupación menos- dijo Druella Black con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Creo que lo único que falta es fijar la fecha. Su compromiso será anunciado en una fiesta de máscaras en un par de días más, antes de que vuelvan al colegio- dijo nuevamente Cygnus. Lucius se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a Narcissa sacando una cajita en donde había un bello anillo de oro blanco, en forma de serpiente, con un gran diamante tallado. Lo saco y tomo de manera delicada la mano de ella, poniéndolo en el anular izquierdo.

Días más tarde, esté compromiso fue anunciado públicamente en la fiesta, toda la comunidad mágica sabia de esto. Algunas personas se preguntaban si ambos podían sentir amor o era solo ansias de poder.

_**N&L**_

Eran una de las parejas mas conocidas de Hogwarts. Ambos Slytherin, pero por ello, no dejaban de ser el chico y la chica más codiciados de la generación de ambos. Él, un año mayor que ella, en su ultimo curso, ella en su sexto. Supuestamente, y lo que la mayoría creía, era que ambos habían sido comprometidos por sus familias y en contra su voluntad, en algo de esas habladurías tenían razón, pero otra parte, la mayoría, eran tan solo mentiras, solo ellos sabían la absoluta verdad. Todos aquellos que los rodeaba, los veían como una pareja fría, distante, sin amor, pero solo ellos mismos sabían que no era así, había que mantener las apariencias frente al mundo, así se lo habían enseñado a ambos, así debían hacerlo.

Se encontraban ambos abrazados, en la torre de astronomía, admirando el paisaje, sintiéndose lo mejor del mundo... Después de todo, eso es lo que eran.

-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo¿No?- preguntó Narcissa suspirando, mientras veían la maravillosa puesta de sol que se presentaba ante ellos.

-¿Por que lo dices?- preguntó Lucius.

-Por que ya quedan solo un par de semanas para abandonar Hogwarts, lo que significa que ya no te volveré a ver con la regularidad actual- murmuró la joven, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Vamos Cissy, eso no significa que no nos volveremos a ver hasta las vacaciones- murmuró él mientras acariciaba el rubio y sedoso cabello de su prometida. Tomó delicadamente el rostro de ella entre sus fuertes manos y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, con aquellos orbes azules que le transmitían amor y calidez, pero también ahora miedo de no volverlo a ver por mucho tiempo.

-¿A no?- preguntó ella, observando los ojos de él, dos trozos de hielo, fríos para todo ser inferior, menos para ella, que la observaban con ternura.

-Por supuesto que no, vendré a verte en cada salida a Hogsmeade que tengas-susurró él antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó ella mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

-Lo prometo- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa, mientras ella se refugiaba en sus brazos fuertes y protectores.

_**N&L**_

El año terminó antes de lo que hubieran deseado, haciendo de la separación algo inminente. Era su ultimo año y estaría sin la persona que siempre la había acompañado, quizás no en las clases, pero si en su diario vivir.

Lucius fue a dejar a su prometida a la estación, no se podían demostrar amorosos, no se les estaba permitido en esa sociedad, había que mantener las apariencias. Solo con miradas que ellos comprendían a la perfección se transmitían todos los sentimientos, amor junto a tristeza. Prometiéndose nuevamente el volverse a ver lo antes posible.

-Creo que es hora de que suba al tren- susurró Narcissa al ver como el expreso empezaba a humear- Hasta pronto- se despidió dándole un pequeño beso.

-Hasta pronto- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Narcissa subió al tren justo antes de que este se pusiera en movimiento. Comenzó a buscar algún compartimiento, pero iban casi todos con alumnos pequeños o de otras casas. Finalmente encontré uno en el cual se encontraba un chico de Slytherin de su curso con el que había cruzado solo un par de frases con suerte. Si mal o recordaba su nombre era William Lawrence.

-Disculpa¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto ella señalando el asiento de enfrente, el cual se encontraba vació.

-Por supuesto- contesto el desinteresado. Narcissa se sentó mirando a la ventana, al rato después saco un pequeño libro y lo comenzó a leer sin percatarse de la ahora atenta mirada del chico.

-¿Aun sigues comprometida con Malfoy?- pregunto William de pronto. Narcissa levanto la vista y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- cuestionó fríamente la rubia.

-Es solo que me gustaría salir contigo- dijo este poniéndose de pie y sentándose muy cerca de ella- Después de todo, Malfoy no tendría por que enterarse..

-Aléjate de mi, Lawrence- contesto Narcissa intentando inútilmente poner distancia entre ellos.

-Vamos, querida, no seas tan díscola- susurró él acercándose al rostro de ella- Se nota a leguas que quieres diversión...

-Atrévete a hacer algo y...

-¿Y que? Aquí no está Malfoy para defenderte- dijo este antes de tomarle el rostro y besarla bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó Narcissa intentando en vano separarse de él. Cuando lo logro lo miró con el miedo reflejado en su mirada.

-Esto no ha terminado aquí... Que te quede claro...- dijo William antes de retirarse del compartimiento, dejando a Narcissa temblando.

Los días siguientes Narcissa intentaba esquivar por todos los medios a William, cosa que se le hacia un tanto difícil, ya que compartían varias clases e iban en la misma casa. Una tarde ella se encontraba en la biblioteca, terminando algunos deberes, cuando bruscamente alguien le tapó la boca y la saco a rastras del recinto, llevándola a un pasillo desierto.

-¿Por que tan esquiva?- pregunto William a si oído mientras le afirmaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

-¿Que quieres¡Por Merlín!- exclamó la rubia intentando soltarse por todos los medios del fuerte agarre.

-Te quiero a ti- murmuró con voz ronca antes de comenzar a besarla de manera salvaje, haciéndole daño en el labio inferior- Pobre de ti que le digas algo a Malfoy, que te aseguro te arrepentirás- siseó antes de desaparecer.

_**N&L**_

La primera salida a Hogsmeade estaba programada para el 31 de octubre, por lo que Narcissa se arregló para ver a su prometido, luego de varias semanas sin verlo. Intento por todos los medios posibles hacer desaparecer la marca que William le había dejado en el labio, pero después de muchos intentos se rindió y salio del castillo hacia la plaza de Hogsmeade, en donde avían quedado. Lucius al ver como su prometida se acercaba a él, sonrió internamente y al tenerla al frente, le dio un pequeño beso.

-¿Como has estado, Lucius?- preguntó ella mientras caminaban por el parque.

-Bien, atendiendo unos negocios de la familia- respondió él- ¿Y tú?

-Pues pasándola- respondió simplemente la rubia, Lucius la miró detenidamente, percatándose de algo...

-Cissy... ¿Que te ocurrió en el labio?- preguntó tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-Nada -contesto ella esquivando su mirada- Solo me mordí mientras cenaba...

-¿Segura?- preguntó el rubio mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Por supuesto-respondió ella- ¿Y que más has hecho?

-He estado asistiendo a unas selectas reuniones con un grupo que está a favor de la pureza de la sangre, aunque no es conocido por muchos, solo muy pocos son los elegidos- le contó Lucius.

_**N&L**_

Unos días antes de que comenzaran las clases, luego de navidad, Narcissa iba camino al gran comedor, por uno de los pasillos no muy concurridos, cuando fue abordada por el chico que últimamente no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Lawrence¡Suéltame!- grito Narcissa al ver que este la acorralaba en un rincón y comenzaba a manosearla.

-Ahora tú serás mia, ya se me acabo la paciencia a si que mantente quietecita- siseó William mientras que con una mano la mantenía inmovilizada y con la otra empezaba a toquetearla y quitarle la ropa de manera desesperada y salvaje. Mientras este la besaba, ella aprovechó de morderle el labio con toda la fuerza que logró reunir. Este al ver lo que la rubia le había hecho le pego una fuerte cachetada que la dejo en el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie, cuando se disponía a tirársele encima y Narcissa había dejado todo a su suerte, un rayo golpeó a William, dejándolo inconsciente y lanzándolo por el aire.

-¡Cissy¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Lucius poniéndose a la altura de ella.

-¡Lucius¡Gracias a Merlín!- contesto Narcissa abrazándolo mientras sollozaba.

-¿Lawrence alcanzo a hacerte algo?- volvió a preguntar mientras se sacaba su capa y cubría los hombros de su prometida.

-No... Pero si tú... No hubieras llegado... No quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido...

-Tranquila, vamos a ir inmediatamente a hablar con Slughorn para que sancione a ese desgraciado- siseó Lucius mientras tomaba suavemente a Narcissa y la llevaba en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin- ¿Desde cuando que esta pasando esto?- pregunto cuando Narcissa se hubo calmado un poco.

-Desde el viaje en el tren, a principios del curso...- susurró Narcissa.

-¿Por que no me habías dicho?- pregunto suavemente él.

-Tenía miedo... Me amenazó... Pero... ¿Como pudiste llegar a tiempo?

-Venia a hablar contigo, cuando llegue a la sala común me dijeron que tú habías salido y Lawrence detrás tuyo, lo encontré extraño, por lo que salí a buscarte, cuando iba por ese pasillo escuche la voz de ese desgraciado y me preocupé... Ahí te encontré.

-Cuanto agradezco que hayas aparecido...- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y las lágrimas volvían a empapar sus mejillas.

_**Hola! Aqui llego con un nuevo fic... Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que encuentro que hay muy poco de esta pareja y realmente merece la pena Espero volver pronto con el siguiente capi, ojala me dejen sus comentarios, serán bien recibidos Gracias.**_

_**Mony de Malfoy**_


	2. Boda

_**Capitulo dos: "Boda"**_

Una vez que Narcissa se hubo graduado, los preparativos se hicieron más que evidentes, la boda se llevaría a cabo en la Mansión Malfoy, el futuro hogar de los novios. El día indicado Narcissa se encontraba en un ala de la Mansión junto a sus damas de honor por mientras se preparaba. Cuando llego la hora, bajo al jardín en donde había una gran carpa blanca, la cual ocupaba una parte del jardín.

Lucius esperaba en el altar junto a un oficial del ministerio que oficiaría la boda. Repartida por toda la carpa se encontraban globos dorados de los cuales sonaba una suave melodía. Narcissa entró en la carpa del brazo de su padre, Cygnus Black. Ella lucia una túnica blanca, bordada con hilos de oro y plata, un hermoso collar de diamantes que hacían juego con unos pendientes y debajo de la túnica un hermoso vestido color blanco. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en un peinado refinado. Al llegar al altar junto a Lucius, miraron al ministro.

-Damas y caballeros. Estamos reunidos aquí hoy, para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas fieles- comenzó-

Lucius Malfoy, ¿Tomas a Narcissa Black, como tú legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, la tomo- dijo Lucius mirando a Narcissa con intensidad.

-Y tú, Narcissa Black, ¿Aceptas a Lucius Malfoy, como tú legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- dijo Narcissa mientras ambos entrelazaban sus manos.

-Entonces os declaro unidos de por vida- el mago movió su varita por encima de las cabezas de la pareja y un chorro de estrellas plateadas cayó sobre ellos, moviéndose en espirales alrededor de las entrelazada figuras. Los globos dorados que se encontraban suspendidos, estallaron; pájaros del paraíso y pequeñas campanas volaron y flotaron sobre ellos, añadiendo sus canciones y gorjeos al estruendo- ¡Damas y caballeros!- Llamó el mago- ¡Si hacen el valor de levantarse!

Todos lo hicieron, el mago agitó nuevamente la varita. Los asientos en donde los invitados se habían sentado se elevaron graciosamente en el aire al tiempo que los lienzos de las paredes de la gran carpa se desvanecían, de modo que se quedaron bajo un dosel soportado por los postes dorados con una gloriosa vista de los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, iluminada por el sol. Después, una piscina de oro fundido se extendió desde el centro de la tienda, para formar una brillante pista de baile, las sillas suspendidas se agruparon alrededor de pequeñas mesas cubiertas por manteles blancos bordados en oro, quedando nuevamente en la tierra.

Los invitados se acercaron a la pareja recién casada para felicitarlos, primero sus respectivos padres y luego el resto de los invitados. Cuando hubieron recibido las felicitaciones se dirigieron al centro de la gran pista de baile, comenzando a danzar al son de la música, demostrando que eran unos grandes bailarines. Para cuando terminaron la pieza, todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos.

Momentos después los recién casados se dirigieron a un gran pastel que esperaba en una de las mesas del centro, este era de varios pisos, completamente blanca, en el ultimo piso se podían encontrar con dos pequeños fénix que en cuanto el pastes fue cortado, echaron a volar.

_**N&L**_

Cuando llegó la tarde, los recién casados se retiraron hacia la que seria su luna de miel. Tomaron un traslador que los llevó hacia un gran hotel en París, el cual era exclusivo para magos y uno de los más costosos. Subieron tranquilamente a su suite. Esta se encontraba completamente decorada para la ocasión. Una botella del mejor champagne junto a dos copas estaba en una pequeña mesita. En el centro, una gran cama antigua con doseles verde oscuro y sábanas de seda.

Cuando Lucius cerró la puerta de la habitación, se dedicó a mirar a Narcissa con amor y deseo, sólo como lo hacían cuando ambos se encontraban en la intimidad de su hogar sin nadie más de testigo. Ella lo miro con la misma intensidad y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acercaron lentamente, cuando estuvieron solo a unos centímetros de distancia, Lucius tomó delicadamente el rostro de su esposa y la beso, primero dulcemente tomándola firmemente de la cintura mientras que los brazos de ella se entrelazaban en el cuello de él, intentando profundizar el beso. Poco tiempo después los besos se fueron tornando más apasionados, sus manos ya no estaban quietas en un solo lugar. Las manos de Lucius se aventuraban por la espalda descubierta de ella, mientras se deshacía de la túnica que la cubría, dejándola solo con el vestido. Narcissa no deseaba quedarse atrás y sin abandonar los labios de su esposo, dirigió sus manos a la camisa de él, dejándolo sin ella en cosa de segundos, para recorrer libremente su bien formado torso.

Lucius deslizo con suavidad y torturota lentitud la cremallera del vestido, acariciando con sus fuertes manos la espalda de ella, mientras sus labios se deslizaban al cuello de porcelana, saboreando cada rincón. Narcissa soltó un pequeño gemido de placer, sacando el pantalón de él y dejándolo solo en ropa interior, sonrojándose ligeramente al ver un bulto en la entrepierna de su esposo. Él no queriendo quedar atrás deslizo el vestido de ella rápidamente dejándola tan solo cubierta por un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior blanco.

La tomo en brazos y la condujo hacia la cama, dejándola lentamente y quedando encima de ella, comenzó a hacer un camino desde sus labios, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, desabrochando sin dificultad alguna el sujetador, dejándolo olvidado en algún lugar de la habitación, besando cada rincón del cuerpo de su esposa mientras ella gemía extasiada ante las sensaciones que recibía en esos momentos, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera rubia de él.

Sin darse cuenta ambos ya se encontraban completamente despojados de sus vestimentas, disfrutando mutuamente, Momentos después él se puso nuevamente encima de su esposa, mirándola atentamente a los ojos, demostrando un sinnúmero de sentimientos destellando en su mirada. Lentamente se introdujo en el cuerpo de ella, mientras le daba un beso queriendo transmitirle seguridad y tranquilidad, avanzando lentamente hasta llegar a la barrera que le impedía su libertad completa de movimiento, intentando ser delicado termino de entrar en ella, haciendo que primero soltara una exclamación de dolor, que instantes después se convertía en un gemido de placer, culminando ese acto de amor, ambos llegando al éxtasis y cayendo agotados uno al lado del otro. Lucius acomodó a Narcissa en su pecho mientras ambos regulaban su respiración, para luego darse un beso antes de quedarse dormidos.

_**N&L**_

Un par de semanas después, la pareja de recién casados llegaba de Paris a su nuevo hogar. Cierta noche Narcissa se cepillaba su cabello mientras Lucius la miraba desde su cama cuando él sintió como le ardía la marca del brazo izquierdo...

-Te está llamando, ¿Cierto?- pregunto la rubia ligeramente titubeante.

-Así es, pero no te preocupes que volveré- susurro él mientras se ponía de pie y con un movimiento de varita quedaba completamente vestido, se dirigió al armario y saco una capa negra- Tranquila...

-No me puedes pedir eso si Él te llama, al menos promete que te cuidaras...

-Lo prometo, pero ya debo irme- dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso y salir de la habitación, dejando a su esposa rogando por que volviera bien y pronto.

La mañana siguiente la rubia se encontraba tomando desayuno, o al menos eso intentaba hacer, ya que nada le pasaba por la garganta por más que intentara. Esa noche no había podido dormir nada, preocupada, pero estaba más que segura que esa seria una de las primeras noches de desvelo que tendría debido al Señor Tenebroso, tan solo esperaba que no le pasara nada a su esposo. De pronto sintió como alguien entraba a la mansión, casi corriendo salió del comedor hacia el hall de entrada. Ahí encontró a su esposo quien le entregaba su capa a un elfo doméstico, ansiosa se acerco a él.

-Lucius, gracias a Merlín que has llegado- susurro Narcissa mientras lo abrazaba, al hacerlo, notó que él se estremecía- ¿Que te a sucedido?- pregunto preocupada mientras iban hacia su habitación.

-No es nada, no te preocupes- murmuro Lucius mientras entraba al baño y se cambiaba de ropa.

-¿Siempre va a ser así?- pregunto ella una vez que él salió visiblemente agotado.

-Así lo creo, pero es necesario...

-Tal vez yo deba unirme también, al menos así podría hacerte compañía...

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Cissy! Eso no te lo permitiré- dijo él alzando un poco la voz- Esto no es para tí, lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte alejada de eso, son muchos riesgos...

-¡Me tratas como si fuera una niña estúpida!- exclamó ella

-No es eso, es tan solo que no soportaría verte siendo castigada, o peor aún, torturada por Él- dijo Lucius tajante.

-Pero si Bella también está a su servicio...- intento convencerlo en vano.

-Es Bellatrix, no se puede esperar menos de ella, tú no eres así, son todo lo contrario, no insistas- concluyó la discusión.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo de "Las serpientes tambien aman"**_

_**Creo que el siguiente seria el ultimo, aun no lo tengo muy claro...**_

_**Esperando que haya sido de su agrado **_

_**Muchas gracias a Remusina y Naranjita por sus reviews y sus animos **_

_**Tambien agradecer a las personas que han leido este fic y no dejan sus reviews, ojala se animen **_

_**Besitos y nos vemos en el proximo Capi **_

_**Aiozz!!!**_

_**Mony de Malfoy, Chica M&M, etc...**_


	3. Un nuevo Malfoy

_**Capitulo tres: "Un nuevo Malfoy"**_

Ese día cumplían un año más de matrimonio y Narcissa hacia muchos días se encontraba extraña. Lucius y ella se encontraban cenando cuando en eso un olor de uno de los alimentos que estaban servidos en la mesa la hizo poner una expresión de profundo asco y levantándose rápidamente para dirigirse al sanitario más cercano. Lucius preocupado la siguió, toco la puerta para ver si su esposa se encontraba bien, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Cissy, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado, al ver que no recibía respuesta, entro al baño encontrando a su esposa inclinada en el inodoro, vomitando, se acerco a ella y le sostuvo el cabello hasta que ella hubo finalizado, muy pálida- ¿Que sucede Cissy? Vamos inmediatamente a San Mungo a que te vea un sanador...

-No es necesario, Lucius- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Como que no?- pregunto sorprendido- ¡No te encuentras bien! Quizás es algo grave lo que tienes...

-Te digo que no es necesario... Es absolutamente normal en mi estado...

-¿En tu estado? ¿Que estado?- pregunto el rubio confundido. Narcissa se puso de pie con ayuda de él y lo dirigió hacia el salón, en donde tomaron asiento.

-Lucius... Estoy embarazada... Esta mañana lo confirme con el sanador- dijo Narcissa con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que estas... Embarazada?- pregunto atónito.

-Si Lucius, tengo poco mas de un mes...

-Esto... Esto es maravilloso- contestó él- Mi primogénito...

-Así es... Me encuentro tan feliz con esta noticia- dijo la rubia con los ojos brillantes- Hace mucho que quería ser madre...

-Esto puede sonar cursi y todo lo demás que piensen, pero al demonio... Con esta noticia me has convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo- continuo Lucius antes de acercarse a ella y depositar un suave beso en los labios de ella. Dos días después la noticia de que en unos meses más llegaría un nuevo Malfoy se había propagado más allá de la familia y todo el mundo mágico ya estaba enterado.

_**N&L**_

Un día en el cual Lucius se encontraba en el Ministerio de la Magia, Narcissa estaba en la habitación que seria de su hijo, cuando sintió unos fuertes calambres en el bajo vientre, como pudo llegó a una silla mecedora que se encontraba a unos ventanales, intentando mantenerse calmada, saco fuerzas que no sabia que tenia para llamar a uno de los elfos que se encontraban en la mansión.

-Dipsy- llamo y a su lado inmediatamente apareció una elfina.

-¿Que sucede, señora? ¿En que la puede ayudar Dipsy?- pregunto la elfina haciendo una reverencia.

-Ve... A buscar a Lucius... Inmediatamente- dijo con los ojos cerrados por el dolor que sentía. La elfina desapareció con un ¡crack! para minutos después llegar con Lucius preocupado.

-Cissy... ¿Que sucede?- pregunto acercándose a ella-¿Estas bien?

-Lucius... Algo sucede con el bebé... Siento unos fuertes calambres y creo tener una hemorragia...- murmuro ella débil. Lucius al escucharla palideció, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, ahí llamo a la misma elfina para que fuera en búsqueda del sanador tratante.

-Tranquila Cissy, el sanador viene en camino- le susurro a su lado, en ese momento apareció el sanador, el cual hizo salir a Lucius, para poder examinar a Narcissa.

Los minutos se hacían eternos para Lucius, quien esperaba nervioso afuera de la habitación. Después de mucho tiempo para Lucius, el sanador salió de la habitación.

-¿Y?- pregunto Lucius ansioso- ¿Como está?

-Señor Malfoy, su esposa está estable, he logrado contener la hemorragia, pero este es un embarazo de alto riesgo, tendrá que tener mucho cuidado los meses que le quedan, no puede hacer ningún tipo de actividad... Ahora le di una poción tranquilizante, por lo que está dormida- explico el sanador, Lucius asintió y en cuanto el sanador se retiró, él entro a su habitación para ver como seguía su esposa. Al entrar la encontró en su cama, más pálida de lo normal. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí hasta que percibió un pequeño movimiento.

-Cissy...- susurro acercándose a ella.

-Lucius... ¿Y el bebé?- pregunto ella.

-Tranquila Cissy... Debes descansar...

-Pero dime... Si esta al menos bien...- pidió Narcissa con una mirada suplicante.

-Si, Cissy... Esta bien...- dijo el rubio- Pero debes descansar...

_**N&L**_

Lucius ahora por nada del mundo dejaba a su esposa sola, la acompañaba a donde tuviera que ir. Un par de meses antes que el bebé naciera, ya veían los ultimos detalles.

-¿Como llamaremos a nuestro hijo?- pregunto un día Lucius cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca.

-Pues he estado pensando y me gustaría seguir con la tradición de mi familia...

-¿Nombres de constelaciones?- pregunto él.

-Si, estuve leyendo unos pocos libros y encuentro que el nombre más adecuado seria _Draco_...

-La constelación del dragón...- completó- Me gusta... Nuestro pequeño Dragón...- continuo antes de darle un beso a su esposa en los labios para luego bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a su vientre.

-Lucius...- susurro ella luego de unos minutos de silencio, él levantó la mirada- Tengo ganas de comer _Cremeux chaud aux deux chocolats _de la que probamos en nuestra luna de miel en el restaurant que se encontraba a orillas del Sena...

-¿En Paris? ¿Quieres que valla a Paris en busqueda de ese postre?- pregunto Lucius sorprendido.

-Si no es mucha la molestia- dijo Narcissa con los ojos brillantes.

-Esta bien... Pero meresco una recompensa por eso- contesto él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo que quieras- dijo de la misma manera la rubia. Lucius fue en busqueda del famoso postre, llegando un par de horas despues.

-Aqui esta tú postre- dijo Lucius entregandoselo en una bandeja de plata.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa- ¿Te a costado mucho conseguirlo?

-Digamos que no tuve grandes inconvenientes en ir a otro pais- contesto él restandole importancia, se sentaron juntos y empezaron a comer como dos pequeños.

_**N&L**_

Era una noche muy calurosa, el verano estaba a punto de comenzar y Narcissa daba vueltas en su cama incomoda, ya harta, se levanto y se dirigio al baño a refrescarse un poco. Se encontraba en eso cuando le vino una contracción más o menos fuerte, caminando lentamente llegó a su cama.

-Lucius...- llamó a su esposo moviendolo impacientemente.

-¿Que sucede, Cissy?- pregunto él adormilado.

-Creo... Creo que Draco quiere nacer...- susurro nerviosa mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Todo el sueño se fue casi de inmediato, poniendose de pie tomó su varita y mando a un elfo domestico a llamar al sanador mientras ayudaba a su mujer a recostarse en la cama y con otro movimiento de varita el quedaba completamente vestido.

-Tranquila Cissy... Respira- decia él mientras le indicaba como hacerlo.

-Sé respirar, Lucius- contesto ella con el ceño fruncido- ¡Quiero al maldito sanador ahora!

-Cissy, debe venir en camino...

-Claro él viene en camino y tú tan tranquilo... Como se nota que voy a ser yo quien va a dar a luz...- contestó de mal humor-...¡Merlin! ¡Como duele!... ¡Detén este dolor!- grito mientras lo atraia hacia ella, hechando chispas por los ojos. Sin esperarlo, un florero que se encontraba en la habitación estalló en mil pedazos, sobresaltando a su esposo. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrio, dando paso a un sanador, el cual parecia que lo hubieran despertado recientemente.

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamo Lucius aliviado, el sanador lo hizo salir de la habitación, cuando este se disponia a hacerlo, un grito lo detuvo.

-Ah no... Lucius Malfoy tú te quedas aqui, junto a mi- siseó Narcissa- Tú eres el responsable de esto, a si que no te moveras de aqui a no ser que quieras que te hechize...- Lucius al escuchar a su mujer volteo con una mezcla de resignación y temor, poniendose junto a ella.- ¡Y usted! ¡Por que no detiene el maldito dolor!- chillo fuera de si, increpando al sanador.

-Tranquila señora, necesito que se tome esta poción...- dijo el sanador paciente, como si acostumbrara a ver a mujeres en ese estado, instantes despues Narcissa se veia claramente relajada.- Bien señora, necesito que cuando le diga empiece a pujar- continuo el sanador mientras Lucius se ponia blanco como un fantasma y hacia ademanes de salir de la habitación, impedido por estar afirmado de su esposa.- A la cuenta de tres... Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!- Narcissa tomo firmemente la mano de su esposo y empezo a pujar con fuerza, mientras su esposo cada vez sentia menos su mano.

-Cissy...- murmuro él cuando su esposa paro para recuperar el ritmo cardiaco, ella solo lo miro- ¿Me podrias apretar menos la mano? Ya no siento los dedos...

-Para que al menos sientas algo de lo que senti yo...- siseó apretando mas fuerte la mano de él mientras continuaba pujando.

-Vamos señora Malfoy... Falta menos... Ya veo la cabeza...- Lucius al escuchar eso y mirar casi se desmaya de la impresión- Solo un poco más...- dijo el sanador antes de que tuviera al niño en sus manos y lo limpiara con la varita, dando este un gran chillido. Cuando el sanador lo puso en el pecho de Narcissa, esta lo miró con ternura.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, nuestro heredero- susurro con una sonrisa grande ella.

_**N&L**_

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Ains, hoy me encuentro muy feliz ya que por fin tengo el programa word **_

_**Por ende yo puedo corregir mis propios capis y no tengo que estar molestando **_

_**a mi amiga **_

_**Muchas gracias a Boggarts Girls y Naranjita por sus reviews **_

_**aquí un nuevo capitulo de "Las serpientes tambien aman"**_

_**Tenia pensado terminar aquí este pequeño fics, pero se me a ocurrido una nueva idea...**_

_**Aunque no se cuanto tardaré en escribirlo, espero que tengan paciencia **_

_**Ojala me dejen sus opiniones **_

_**Besitos**_

_**Mony de Malfoy.**_


End file.
